1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic disc pack loading mechanism and, in particular, to a mechanism for loading a magnetic disc pack containing therein a magnetic disc in which still image information or the like can be magnetically recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been developed an electronic still camera system in which an image pickup device such as a solid image pickup element, an image pickup tube or the like is combined with a recording device employing as a recording medium thereof an inexpensive magnetic disc having a relatively larger storage capacity such that an object can be still photographed electronically and recorded into a rotating magnetic disc and the reproduction of the recorded image can be performed by means of a television system, a printer or the like which is provided separately from the electronic still camera system.
The magnetic disc that is employed in such camera system is usually used in the form of a magnetic disc pack. That is, in such magnetic disc pack, there is stored a magnetic disc in a rotatable manner which is capable of magnetic recording of still image information or the like, this magnetic disc pack is mounted to a magnetic recording device incorporated in an electronic camera or to a reproducing device arranged integrally with or separately from the magnetic recording device before it is used.
The mounting of the above-mentioned magnetic disc pack is generally carried out by moving a pack holder in which the magnetic disc pack is stored.
Also, this type of magnetic disc pack is provided with a shutter which is used to protect the magnetic disc against dust or the like except during the recording/reproducing operation. And, this shutter can be opened by a shutter openign/closing mechanism provided usually in the side portion of the pack holder when the magnetic disc pack is inserted into the pack holder, and can be closed when the magnetic disc pack is discharged out from the pack holder.
By the way, there are two types of pack holders: that is, one is a hinge type of pack holder; and, the other is slot-in type of pack holder. The pack holder of a slot-in type is used when the magnetic disc pack is power loaded and is generally provided with a pop-up mechanism which is used to push out the magnetic disc pack from the pack holder in an unloading operation.
Conventionally, when the magnetic disc pack is mounted by use of the pack holer of such slot-in type, an operator must continue to push the magnetic disc pack by hand until the magnetic disc pack is inserted into the pack holder, a loading operation by the pack holder is initiated and the pop-up mechanism for pushing out the magnetic disc pack is locked, which is very troublesome (Japanese Patent Application No. 60-284574).
Also, the slot-in type of pack holder is equipped with an insertion opening which is used to insert the magnetic disc pack into the pack holder and which is also provided with an inwardly open, inner cover. There is a problem, however, that the inner cover interferes with the above-mentioned shutter opening/closing mechanism. In order to prevent such interference, it is necessary to provide the shutter opening/closing mechanism in the depth direction of the pack holder. In this case, in order to open fully the shutter of the magnetic disc pack, the magnetic disc pack must pushed in very deeply, that is, it must be pushed in until the following end thereof is moved more deeply than an insertion opening in a front panel. It is impossible to carry out such insertion of the magnetic disc pack by hand.